1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data reception process, especially to baud rate tracking and compensation of a data reception process.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding certain communication techniques such as Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter (UART) communication technique, in order to ensure the efficiency and the correctness of data recovery, a receiver will determine a baud rate of a transmitter according to a training sequence of a prescribed pattern from the transmitter and then adopt the determined baud rate. However, the problem of the above-mentioned technique is that both the receiver and the transmitter have to possess the information of the transmission timing and the pattern of the training sequence in advance so as to allow the receiver to determine the baud rate. It should be noted that in a standard process of UART communication technique, a receiver and a transmitter should negotiate to adopt the same initial baud rate before they start communication, and after the receiver and the transmitter have initiated communication the receiver, in certain UART communication technique, will determine an actual baud rate of the transmitter according to a training sequence received from the transmitter so as to allow the receiver to calibrate itself by executing a process of baud rate calibration.